Mother's Diaries Part VII: A Finn, a dinner and
by Jasmin Kaiba
Summary: Part seven of the series. Please enjoy! Rogan, R


**Mother's Diaries**

**Part VII**

**A Finn, a dinner and a red-haired disaster**

* * *

**By Jasmin Kaiba**

* * *

**AN: Wow, this installment really took too long. I apologize, but it had been the holiday season and then I've had some problems and well simply lacked the time. I hope you forgive me. But now it's here, so on with the fun!**

* * *

_October 30, 2011_

_Don't worry, he said. My plans never fail, he said. We'll get him back, doll, he said. I'm going to kill Finn! The mankind may thank me for that. I mean I've known the drunken idiot for years and I still trust his words! I've gone insane; Logan was the only person keeping me sane all those years.... But let's recall what actually happened after I trusted Finn to think something up to make Logan come back to me._

_Finn had tried, but not hard or sober enough for it to be effective. It turned out to be a dinner double-date, as Logan called me five days ago, explaining Finn's invitation. At first I thought I was to be Finn's date, but then Logan laughed and elaborated that Finn had explained how he tried to get Colin and his new flame to accompany him and the red-haired waitress from a nearby corner café on a dinner, since she insisted on meeting his friends and Colin had shot him down without further ado, so Finn had to turn to Logan and begged to take me with them. His reasoning, 'you're still friends, or not, mate?' so Logan gave in and called me up._

_At first I was ready to call Finn a genius and apologize for doubting him for a second, then I remembered how dinner dates with Finn and his girlfriends usually ended. I prayed it wouldn't be a disaster. God, apparently doesn't exist, or doesn't like me. Yes, it turned out to be a huge disaster._

_The IQ of Finn's date wasn't higher then my confection number, and despite eating twice my body-weight once in a while I have a very slim figure, let's end that observation with it._

_The red-heads I knew, including Rosemary and a few others from college as well two of which work with me are all either smart, funny, witty or very pleasant to be around. Finn's date wasn't. Aside from the fact that I doubt she read anything beside a menu in her life, she was annoying to boot. And that she particularly devoured Logan with her eyes didn't help. I think Logan noticed it, too, though Finn was as oblivious as ever. Never trust Finn's choice in women._

_The beginning of the evening wasn't bad. We had some drinks and talked, trying to get Finn's date better, I even forgot her name... She was interested in getting to know us, in my eyes that had been a plus, till she asked what my job was and then upon finding out that I was a journalist, said she'd actually never read the newspaper, any newspaper. I swear I saw Logan shudder at the prospect._

_I couldn't help it, and said "I'm afraid of the person who hasn't read more then one book in their life," loud enough for our and the neighboring table to hear._

_Logan had looked uncomfortable with my choice of words, Finn had sniggered and his date looked as clueless as ever. _

_What enjoyable company that girl had been. Feel the sarcasm, anyone?_

_When it was over and Logan and Finn had gone to pay the bill, I had the pleasure of chatting with her. I told her that Logan and I were married and even showed her Annie's picture. Guess what she said? __**"Too bad, I thought I could snag him. But maybe you wouldn't mind him having an affair."**_

_It was obviously meant to be funny; too bad I don't appreciate stupid jokes._

_Logan had driven me home and spent half an hour trying to reprimand me for being rude then one more hour trying to get me not to damage his car when I ranted about stupid Finn, idiot girls and wasted time._

_We agreed to never go out with Finn again, when he had a date._

_Logan had come in to spend some time with Annie, and while the blushing, stuttering nanny told him what our daughter had been up to I had gone upstairs and called Finn, yelling at him and then cutting off the connection before he could get a word in._

_I'll apologize to him later, but I had been angry._

_The only thing I got from Logan that night was a good night kiss on the cheek._

_Finn, I'm never trusting you again!_

'Ha, ha, trust Uncle Finn to make things worse,' Annie laughed in her head as she tried to imagine what her always friendly and pleasant mother must have gone through with Finn's date for her to react like that.

'Ah, this is getting interesting.'

Well, needless to say that Annie won't be leaving the attic any time soon.

* * *

**AN: And that's the long awaited part seven. You know the trick, match the number of reviews for the last installment, or even up them for a few and part eight is coming. It is written, so the faster you review, the faster I'll publish it.**

**Jas**


End file.
